ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Earth
Earth Category:Earth. with list subcategory Category:Earth settlements. The cities category would cover the numerous Earth cities mentioned, and the broader Earth category would cover other aspects of the planet -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 23:22, 8 Mar 2005 (GMT) * would additional subcategory Category:Earth regions be prefereable for all of our nation, state and continent/island articles? * further subcategories could be applied for "Category:Earth lifeforms". * would this be an opening for our first Category:People species category - a Category:Humans listing? :Does anyone have any further input whether or not i should create these categories? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 10:19, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT) * Perhaps just a category of cities, to encompass both earth and alien cities, much like Category:Starships encompasses all starships Starfleet, and alien. Additionally, a category of regions to cover all states, counties, provinces, nations, regions, islands, etc. and -- a category of landforms for all mountains, continents, and the such...and if possible think of a broader term to include rivers lakes and oceans. --Alan del Beccio 06:26, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** Archived --Alan del Beccio 01:25, 25 August 2006 (UTC) "Battle of..." In the context of this "planet category," should we alphabetize these "battle" articles under B or create a sort key that would list "Battle of Thermopylae" under "t" for "Thermopylae, Battle of?" -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 17:29, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) :I think a sort key as suggested would be a good idea in this context. -- Cid Highwind 15:18, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) subcategories of "planet" categories Category:Earth Category:Earth. with list subcategory Category:Earth settlements. The cities category would cover the numerous Earth cities mentioned, and the broader Earth category would cover other aspects of the planet -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 23:22, 8 Mar 2005 (GMT) * would additional subcategory Category:Earth regions be prefereable for all of our nation, state and continent/island articles? * further subcategories could be applied for "Category:Earth lifeforms". * would this be an opening for our first Category:People species category - a Category:Humans listing? :Does anyone have any further input whether or not i should create these categories? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 10:19, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::I definitely agree with creating an Earth category. The other four suggestions might be sensible as well, depending on the actual need for them... -- Cid Highwind 08:23, 21 Mar 2005 (EST) :I still don't think we have enough discussion to enact the subcategories -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 11:00, 27 Mar 2005 (EST) ::We could start by adding everything related to Earth to Category:Earth. We can then find sensible subcategories by simply counting the number of, for example, earth city articles. -- Cid Highwind 08:57, 5 Apr 2005 (EDT) ::I added several articles that were previously uncategorized. Please check if all categorizations are valid and/or suggest possible subcategories. -- Cid Highwind 08:16, 15 Apr 2005 (EDT) I'd like to open this up to suggestions for other planets that would have a category: *Category:Earth *Category:Vulcan *Category:Bajor *Category:Qo'noS *Category:Romulus *Category:Cardassia Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 16:10, 11 May 2005 (UTC) Earth subcategories *Memory Alpha:Category suggestions I think it might be time to start divvying up this category into subcatgories. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 08:40, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) Its getting full in Category:Earth -- in my eyes, sub possibilities are locations (locales, cities, states, provinces, regions, topography), arts (media, entertainment (("arts & entertainment"?))), organizations, (governments, nations), flora, fauna, etc. Anyone hav input on going forward? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 08:45, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) * As long as it works well as a subcategory with the corresponding categories that cover 'locations (locales, cities, states, provinces, regions, topography), arts (media, entertainment (("arts & entertainment"?))), organizations, (governments, nations), flora, fauna, etc.' -- then I'm for it. --Alan del Beccio 15:47, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) I think the following would be the easiest to start with: ** Category:Earth art - sub of Category:art; ** Category:Earth literature - sub of Category:literature; ** Category:Earth music - sub of Category:music; ** :Category:Earth cities - sub of :Category:cities; ** Category:Earth animals - sub of Category:animals; ** Category:Earth plants - sub of Category:plants. *** --Alan del Beccio 20:29, 21 Sep 2005 (UTC) :*Mike's right, it is getting full in there and subs are needed. The way Alan layed them out look good to me, and probably would be the easiest way to go right now. So, in effect, I support. So, like, make it so, and stuff. :P --From Andoria with Love 02:37, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC)